Free of Restrictions
by heartlandobsessed1
Summary: Tris flees the city with her mom, Tobias, and Caleb when war broke out against Abnegation. What happens between her and Tobias? Good things happen! Their journey away from the city is exciting, rough, and scary. It really tests what they're made of and how strong relationships are.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. This story begins after Tris wakes up to see Christina and Will getting dressed all robotic like.**

_Run. Run. Run._

That's all I can think about. Christina and Will are being controlled by the serum they were given, but not me. _Divergent. _I can only hope that my suspicions were right, and Tobias is in fact Divergent as well. I must get to him before they catch me awake. _Please, please be awake too, Tobias._

I reach his room, and I don't bother knocking. I just barge in completely out of breath from the running. As my eyes frantically scan the room, my heart sinks. He's not here. Maybe I was wrong, and he's not Divergent after all. No, I refuse to think that way. I cannot give up on him. Maybe he's awake and needs my help. I grab the knife I knew he kept hidden in the bathroom under the sink. I had found it the time when I came in here and saw the bruise on my face revealing Peter's cruel attempt to kill me.

I slip the knife in my waste band trying to conceal it. Since I may need to protect myself (or Tobias) later, I must hide it so if a leader finds me, they won't take it away.

Straining my brain, I try to think of anywhere else Tobias could be. It's too early to be getting breakfast, and he wouldn't be training anyone right now since initiation was just completed. _Where could he be? _His job! He told us once that he works in control with computers!

_Run. Run. Run._

My eyes are beginning to blur from all the running, and I'm surprised that there's no one here . . . Odds are, someone should have seen my by now. My stomach twists from the nerves. _What if they're watching me? What if they know I'm Divergent, are watching me on their hidden cameras, and are just waiting to snatch me and kill me? _I push that fear out of my mind and focus on finding Tobias.

When I finally reach the control room, I stop before the door and take a huge deep breath. My heart is still racing, so I take another, and another, and another. _What if they're waiting behind this door? _Oh well, I decide to face my fears just like I was trained to do. I grasp the cold door knob with white knuckles. I turn it, and courageously push the door open.

"Tris!?" I see him. His face looks worried. "Look at what's happening," he points to the screens all around him showing Dauntless with dark, unaware eyes beating Abnegation and setting fire to their homes.

"No. . ." is all I can manage to get out. He takes my hand as if to comfort me, but my eyes are locked on the screens. _I will kill them._

"Tris, we need to get out of here. Your mom and brother had the right idea. I saw them hop the fence and run through the farms. We should do the same since it may be our only shot to survive," his words seem all jumbled together making it difficult for me to figure out what he's saying. I'm just so shocked. He tugs carefully on my chin, making me look directly at his eyes. "Did you hear me, Tris? Your mom and brother are alive. We can follow their lead and find them."

"What's beyond Amity's farms?" I ask.

His eyes shift aside, "I don't know. . . very few people do anymore."

"Alright," I say. "Just lead the way." We leave the control room and begin running. I used to enjoy running. It had made me feel happy and completely free of Abnegation's strict selfless ways, but now, for some reason, running only hurts. When we exit the Dauntless faction, the sight is disturbing. The air is clouded with smoke coming all the way from the burning houses of Abnegation. I know that if we head in that direction that we'd get caught by Dauntless and Erudite leaders and accused of being Divergent rebels. And we are.

I smile a little to myself. _We are Divergent. _I was right about Tobias. I no longer feel so alone as if I'm the only one with this 'problem'. We are together, and that makes me feel like we're unbreakable, unstoppable.

He leads us in a direction I had never been in before. We weren't going towards any faction or any train. He must know about a way to the fences that I don't know about. "We have to pick up the pace," he whispers. "People could be anywhere, and we can't afford to get caught running, leaving the city. It's forbidden." I only nod and begin quickening and lengthening my strides.

When we reach the fence, I only doubt. I doubt we'll be able to climb over it. There's no gaps for us to crawl through and there's no way to get over without getting chewed up by the razor wire on the top of the fence. Plus, the fence itself must be like 15 feet tall. I begin to even doubt my so called 'bravery' because I'm panicking about climbing a measly fence. That's pretty pathetic. "How will we get over?" I mutter.

"The same way I saw your mom do it from the screens in the control room," he replies with a shrug. He begins walking toward a rusty car that must be from a hundred or so years ago. Although I feel puzzled, I just go with it without question. When he discovers that the doors are stuck shut, I grab a rock the size of my hand and simply smash the glass window, so he can reach inside. Tobias bends in and grabs a floor mat in his hands. At first, I'm confused about what we'd do with them, then I realize that he must plan on draping it on top of the razor wire so we can climb over safely. I then break the window on the passenger side as well and grab the other floor mat.

Excited, I jog back towards the fence and toss my mat on the wires, and Tobias follows suit. "Can you give me a boost?" I ask.

"Sure thing," he locks his fingers together, and I place my foot on those steady hands of his, and as I bend my knees getting ready to jump, he lifts his hands to get me higher up, so I can reach the mat at the top of the fence. I secure my hands, and swing my legs over swiftly. Instead of climbing down the fence (the safer option), I choose to jump instead. I land perfectly on my feet and become giddy because of the small accomplishment. I turn to Tobias and see that he's climbing to the top. He swings his legs over and without a scratch, dismounts the fence dragging the floor mats from the car with him. He looks at me, "When we get a chance, we should burry these, so if anyone comes sniffing around here, they won't see that someone escaped the city."

"But won't they see on the tapes that my mom did?" I ask worried. "They'll go after her, find her, and kill her."

"Don't worry about them," Tobias says calmly. "I erased that footage," he looks down at the ground guiltily even though he didn't do anything wrong. _Oh_, I think, _he probably believes in the 'Faction before blood' stuff_. But he was thinking about me and protecting my family, and that makes me happy.

"Thank you," I whisper, and briefly kiss his lips.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias and I maneuver through the woods surrounding the Amity fields hand in hand. We are now calm and have little to worry about considering nobody has probably figured out that we're gone yet, and if they have, they'd have no idea where to look for us. Jeanine would probably thoroughly search the city to kill me since she suspects I'm divergent, but she wouldn't find me or Tobias . . . because we ran. We left the city. We broke the rules, and are now free from all faction restrictions.

As my mind is wandering, I come to a realization, "What will we eat?" I ask Tobias.

"I was thinking about that too," he says. "We can eat whatever fruit that we find, and we can try to find the lake my dad used to talk about, so we could eat fish. People used to call it Lake Michigan."

"Sounds like a good plan," I say. He and I walk in silence for a few more minutes, then I ask, "Tobias, have you ever wondered what else is out here? You know, beyond the city gates?"

"All the time," he says, "but I guess we'll find out soon." Although he said that casually, I can see a glint in his eyes. He's excited about the adventure. We never really thought about what we were doing when we left the city. It was kind of just an impulsive thing, but now that I have the chance to think about it, I'm really looking forward to this. I can be me here and not have to worry about people hating me because my aptitude tests results were inconclusive. Really, aptitude tests probably won't matter out here.

Because the sun is beginning to set, I suggest that we find a place to sleep for the night, and Tobias agrees. My eyes scan for some sort of shelter, so we don't have to lay out in the open. I don't want to risk having animals play with my toes in my sleep or possibly getting rained on. When I spot a little cave-like thing in a hill, I begin to walk towards it.

"I can dig a hole and burry the mats, do you want to fetch some apples?" Tobias voices.

"Sure," I reply. I make my way towards the edge of the woods where I can see the beginnings of an Amity apple orchard. Carefully, as not to be seen by anyone who may still be out here working, I slide behind a tree and pick four red apples. I hear a faint chirping noise and look up to see a cute baby blue bird perched on the edge of its nest. Smiling at the cute sight, I begin to wonder how we'll find my mom. She must have been born dauntless. If she had followed her abnegation instincts, she would have stuck around and helped all of the wounded, but she hadn't. Instead she decided to leave the city with Caleb. Maybe she knows a little bit about what's out here. We need to find her.

As I come back towards Tobias, I am just in time to witness a little Garter snake bite his finger. I roll my eyes and shout over to him, "Why were you messing with the snake?"

"I didn't expect it to get mad," he responds plainly.

I recall seeing a stream somewhere around here. So I tell him, "Don't worry, its not poisonous, but I'm going to go get some water to clean out the wound to prevent infection." He nods.

After I realized I didn't have anything to put the water in, I just decided to soak one of my socks with water and then wring it out on his cut since that was the best plan I could come up with. I sit next to him, take his hand and begin to wring the water out onto the cut on his skin. Obviously he wasn't in pain because the snake was so small, but if it had been bigger, he still probably wouldn't be showing any signs of pain. When I'm done, he places a hand along my jaw and cheek and kisses me briefly. "Thanks, Tris," he says inches away from my lips.

I wish he would kiss me again.

"No problem." Then I add, "Are you ready to go to sleep?"

Tobias glances at the cave and says, "I don't like confinement."

"I'm sorry. . ." I start. "Just focus on me, not the cave."

He gave me the okay with a nod of his head, so I took his hand and lead him into the cave. We sit down in the dark, and I look to make sure there aren't any animals hiding out in here. I feel his hands begin to sweat from his nervousness. "Focus on me," I repeat. I bring myself closer to him and kiss his quivering lips.

As we continue to kiss, I feel him beginning to calm down, but his heart's still racing. "Tobias, there's nothing to be afraid of. Just don't focus on the cave," I remind him.

"I know, but that's not what's making my heart race . . ." he says looking directly into my eyes.

"Oh really?" I say as I straddle his waste. "Then what is?" I smile mischievously.

"Maybe its the snake bite . . . Perhaps it _was_ poisonous," he says.

"You're a terrible liar," I say then begin kissing down his neck. "Tell me why your heart is beating so fast." I continue kissing as I wait for his response.

His head tilts back slightly as he takes in the obvious pleasure he's feeling from my touch, my kisses, and he breathlessly says, "You."

Tobias takes my face between his hands and brings my lips back up to his, we continue to kiss for what seems like forever, but still not long enough. He holds me in his arms, we lay down, and silently fall asleep in comfort.

**A/N: Yes, I know there's a few verb tense problems in here. Sorry about that.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up when I feel Tobias twirling my hair with his fingers. A small smile spreads across my lips when I look at his eyes looking into mine. I wouldn't say that he's looking at me 'dreamily' because this is Tobias we're talking about, but its definitely obvious that he cares about me.

"Ready to get going?" he asks. "We should try to find your mom and brother an as possible because we don't want them to get too far away from us, so we can never find them."

"Okay," I say. Then I remember my dad, _Why didn't he go with Mom and Caleb_, I wonder. I begin to worry about what may have happened to him or will happen eventually. I look to Tobias who stands up and begins to exit the cave, "Do you know if anything happened to my dad?"

"I saw him and Marcus . . .I mean, my dad. . . getting handcuffed by that Jeanine lady then driven towards the jail." He shrugged.

All I could think was, _At least he's alive_. Although, part of me knew that they're probably going to be tortured or even killed at some point. Tobias probably knows this too which would explain why he doesn't seem mad or upset or worried or anything. He hates his dad, and I don't blame him.

I begin walking ahead as Tobias picks up the two apples that we have left to eat. Unexpectedly, I feel his arms wrap around me from behind in a tight hug. He buries his nose into my neck and whispers, "Thank you for making me forget my fears yesterday." He kisses me where his nose was then releases me from his hug.

"You're welcome."

After we've been walking for about three more miles away from the fence, Tobias suggests that we now try to walk parallel to the fence to try to find my mom, and I agree. The trees are now becoming thicker and there are branches all over the place making it really difficult to get through. We can't really see where we're going as we get scratched by all of the sticks everywhere. "How do you even know what direction we're going in?" I ask curiously.

"When we left the city, the sun was setting and were heading away from the sun. That's east. This morning, we were walking facing the sun. Still east. When we decided to begin walking with the sun to our side, that meant that we began walking north." He says matter-of-factly. It was difficult for me to follow what he was trying to say, but I understood. He knows what direction we are going in relation to the city by the position of the sun.

"That's smart," I say. He tries to be charming and wink at me, but instead it looks foreign to him, and we both chuckle a bit at the strangeness of it. **(A/N: Ah! That rhymed!)**

As we continue deeper and deeper into the wood, visibility really becomes limited with the abundance of trees. That's when we're most vulnerable. Suddenly, Tobias's foot catches on something, and he flies into the air upside-down! _He just stepped into a trap_, I think. _That means there's people out here_.

About a minute later, as I'm trying whatever I can think of to free Tobias without making him drop and land on his neck, my mom jumps out of a tree near us. "Caleb, I thought you said this would catch _food_," she says teasingly as he jumps out of the tree as well, but landing on his knees instead of his feet.

"Mom! Caleb!" I exclaim. I run towards them to give a great, big, group hug.

Caleb looks over my shoulder, "Tobias?" he says with confusion.

"Ah! I knew you looked familiar!" my mom said gingerly. He gave a friendly, upside-down wave. "You're Marcus's son. It's good to see you again."

As Caleb makes his way over to the trap to let Tobias down gently, my Abnegation-forbidden curiosity takes over, (but that really doesn't matter anymore to anyone because of the four of us, none were meant to be Abnegation. Three of us are Divergent, and my brother was smart like the Erudite.) "How did you figure out how to make that trap, Caleb?" I ask.

"I studied survival skills in my free time while I was at the Erudite compound," he says.

_Of course he did_, I think. _That's what the Erudite are all about. Gaining knowledge_. "But why were you near Abnegation when the Dauntless attacked?"

He simply responds with, "When I researched the serum like mom had asked, and discovered what it was, I left them, and I became faction-less."

That was all the information I needed. Caleb proved to me his intelligence by leaving Erudite, so I feel like I can accept him now, instead of resent him for leaving our parents alone. Honestly, I have never been more glad to see Caleb and my mom in my entire life. After a fair amount of awkward silence, I speak up, "So, Caleb, how do you like Mom's Dauntless side?"

He looks at her, smiles, then replies, "She definitely seems more like herself, and I like it."

We talked there for about an hour about what was going on in each of our factions, what we think the war will bring about, and how much time we think before people come looking for us if they even do. We begin walking east again because apparently that's the direction to Lake Michigan.

There's not much conversing on our trek because we are mainly focused on getting to the lake. Everyone's hungry and Caleb agrees with Tobias that its our best chance at getting food, and the best place to hide if someone comes looking. When the sun begins to set, we find a concealed spot in the woods to make camp. Caleb sets a few traps, catches two squirrels, and cooks them up while the rest of us collect thin twigs and thick grasses, so we can get going on weaving a net that we'll use to catch fish.

So far, since we've bumped into my family, Tobias and I have been avoiding any type of physical contact to avoid freaking them out, but when he wraps his arm around my waste and kisses my temple while I weave some twigs, my mom gives me a knowing smile. "I can see he isn't just some handsome training instructor you introduced me to on visiting day."

I look from Tobias to my mom, and I feel really happy. "Yeah," I say, "He's a little more than that."

My mom gets up from the log she was sitting on to grab some of the squirrel meat from Caleb. Tobias takes the given opportunity to kiss my lips. Which is the same moment that Caleb looks over at us. "Ugh. Please keep the PDA to a minimum, you two!" he calls over with an eye roll.

I giggle a little as Tobias calls back, "No can do!" and kisses me again.

The life of a run-away divergent 'rebel' may not be so bad after all.

**A/N: Yes, I know that Lake Michigan isn't this far from Chicago, so please don't tell me that. This just makes the story more interesting I think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I got three reviews and six follows! Oh my gosh that's so exciting! :) I was a little nervous about posting my story because I was afraid that the only people who would read it would hate it . . . and that's not the case! Woooohoooo!**

**Anyways, I own deodorant (thank goodness) and a tub of ice cream, but not Divergent. That's probably a good thing considering I'm not as talented as Veronica Roth at all!**

I wake up to the extremely uncomfortable feeling of a rock in my back. I twist and turn but the pain is still there. What a fantastic start to my morning. Eventually I open my eyes after deciding that falling back asleep is nearly impossible, and realize that Tobias is no longer at my side. Instinctive panic starts to course through my veins. _Where is he?_ I hop to my feet and only then do I realize that my mom and Caleb are still here. Well that's a relief because now I know that no one found us in our sleep and took them away, but that still doesn't answer my wonderings about Tobias's whereabouts.

Carefully not to step on any twigs and wake my family up, I walk around in search of my hunk. I mean . . . Tobias.

I feel like I've been walking for forever when really its only been about fifteen minutes when I come to a pretty large body of water. _Maybe this is the lake we're looking for_, I think to myself. I slip my black sneakers off and put my toes into the water. A small shiver goes through my feet at the water's frigidness, but that's when I see him. Tobias is sitting in the water shirtless with his eyes clothes just soaking in the sun. I don't want to startle or bother him, so instead, I just watch him from where I am. I smile to myself. I'm so lucky he's mine.

After a few minutes of just taking in the view of him, he turns around and sees me standing there. A smile lights up his face, and he begins to push through the water towards me. "Hey, Tris. Why didn't you come in with me?"

I shrug. I didn't really have a good reason besides that I just wanted to look at him looking so peaceful. "I don't know really. I just liked seeing you all content like that."

He chuckles a little, "Okay, you're pretty cute, Tris."

"Why thank you," I nod. Then he scoops me up into his dripping wet arms and carries me all the way back to the site we had left Caleb and my mom at. I didn't mind that my clothes were getting wet, I just missed the feeling of being next to him.

My eyes are closed and by face is leaning into Tobias's chest, but I'm pretty sure that we are nearing them because I begin to hear faint voices. Then Tobias nearly drops me. "Beatrice. . ." he says cautiously.

I blink my eyes open in surprise from almost being dropped on my butt, and the way he says my name. My full name. And he's scared. I only see two dark figures, then suddenly realize that I know both of these people, but they are not the people I expected to see. Eric is here with a triumphant, rodent-like expression on his face . . . and so is perfect-posture Marcus at his side. I am confused. I sort of figured that people may come after us eventually, but I never expected for them to find us this fast. I wanted some alone time with my Tobias darn it!

I turn to see that they have already managed to tie up mom and Caleb to a tree. Great. "How. On. Earth. Did you find us?" I hiss.

Eric smirks and says, "I_ just _injected you with a tracking device that activates if you go missing, remember?"

_Stupid!_ I secretly yell at myself in my head. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Then my focus suddenly drifts from my stupidity to the fact that Marcus is here. In the woods. How? He takes a step towards us and simply says, "Let's go home." But he doesn't look at me. Instead, his eyes are boring into Tobias like a hungry predator.

Again, Tobias whispers, "Beatrice . . ." shakily in my ear. He positions his trembling body almost behind mine as a way of seeking protection. I take his hand in mine out of reassurance. I am Dauntless.

"I fail to see how you fit into any of this, Marcus," I say casually but its a challenge.

"Oh, he and I go way back," says Eric with a wave of his hand. "We _hunt_ together sometimes." The way he says 'hunt' sends a tiny shiver through me as I realize that he means 'We hunt Divergent rebels together sometimes.' They must suspect divergence from one of us. But who out of the three, I don't know.

"Bonding. How cute," I say with the sweetest, cheesiest, girliest voice I can muster out.

Marcus snaps. "Stop these games, girl! I'm taking my son with me now! And Eric's gonna take you and your little family into some hole somewhere and leave you to rot!" His face is red with anger, and I can feel that Tobias's shakes have worsened, and his hands have become sweaty. But I am unshaken. Its easy to be brave when the fears are not your own. Marcus carefully slides his belt from his waist, and his face becomes pale and calm again, "I promise it'll all be for your own good, son."

My eyes flicker over to my mother as the realization hits her that all the rumors about Marcus beating his son were true. Even though I can see a purely dauntless look in her eyes as she seeks to avenge Tobias, she is helplessly tied to a tree. In the midst of all this fear, it's nice to see this side of my mom. It's so unusual for me to see of her that it almost seems comical.

I focus on Marcus as he slowly saunters towards us while Eric, with a knowing grin, doesn't move. I suddenly spring towards Marcus and my fist contacts his nose which produces a loud crack. Adrenaline rushes through my system. Tobias is mine, and you will not hurt him ever again. He falls to the ground and his hands fly to his face. I do not follow him to the ground to progress the fight. Rather, I just stand above him, look him straight in the eye, and kick him once and hard in the ribs. I probably should be above doing that by now, but honestly, he deserved it. I turn on my heel when I hear Eric remark, "Still the same bitch," to give him his share of my anger, but Tobias has already beaten me to the punch. Literally. Eric is on the ground cowering as Tobias punches him repeatedly.

When I see Eric stop responding, stop moving, and Tobias still continues to fight, I rush over and yank Tobias off the top of him. "That's enough," I scold. Blood and anger are rushing through his eyes. His jaw is set, almost as if he's mad at me for stopping him, but when he glances down to see Eric unconscious, his eyes soften. He knows he had gone too far.

Our enemies are on the ground, and my mind cycles through possible ideas to free Caleb and my mom from the ropes that bound them. We don't have time to try to untie them. Within a second, I remember the knife that I snatched from Tobias's apartment in Dauntless and cut them free. Surprisingly, my mom is the fastest runner of the three of us, and therefore leads us to the lake I had found Tobias in earlier this morning.

"We have to get out of here," Caleb wheezes then pulls out a handy inhaler from his pocket. I roll my eyes, _What a nut. _

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to send me any comments or suggestions. If you don't know what to say, but still want to review, you can humor me and just say "pat on the back" Haha :) I plan on posting another chapter tomorrow, just ot let you guys know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Divergent. That's all Veronica Roth's genuineness.**

When we look out at the water, there's a guy on a boat who spots us and waves. I've never been on a boat, so I secretly wonder what it would feel like to speed along floating on water. He pulls up next to us, "You folks lost? There's no civilization around here for miles."

Realization hits me. There are people outside of our little city. It's not just us. I wonder what their lives are like and what sort of factions they have. They probably don't live in factions though because that was something that our city came up with on its own in hopes of creating peace, but honestly, I can't think of any other way to live. I can't imagine what it would be like to be free to do whatever you want, to be whoever you are, even if that may be divergent.

"A little," Tobias speaks up. "We're looking to cross the lake."

"Oh, that'll take hours! How'd you folks get over here anyways? Did your boat break down or something?"

Because none of us knew what to say or how to respond to that, Tobias just answers, "Yep, and now we need to get back home."

The man nods and offers us a ride. "I'm Rick," he says. I'm a little wary about getting onto this crazy machine with a stranger, but I do anyways even though this whole situation seems a little too convenient. I probably should be worried about him possibly being someone who works for Eric, but I'm not. Strangely, I'm fairly calm. I don't know where he's taking us or what the people are like where he's from or how everything is run, but I don't worry about it. Instead, I just lean into Tobias and take in the view of the trees and setting sun.

On the ride, Rick had to stop to refuel the boat once but otherwise, we got to shore quicker than I expected although, I'm really not sure what I did expect. "Are you familiar with Benton Harbor enough to find your way home?" Rick asks.

"Of course. Thank you so much for the ride," mom says. "I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Oh, it's no problem, ma'am. I'm just happy I could help." He shakes each of our hands and walks into some sort of diner.

None of us know where to go or who to talk to. Mostly, we just wander around. I guess we looked foreign because a bright, green-eyed girl probably about Tobias's age starts coming towards us. I glance at Caleb long enough to see his eyes glued to her. I'm not surprised. She's beautiful. Her hair is long, wavy, and blond that blows slightly in the breeze, and her long, thin legs seem to never end. "Can I help you guys?" she asks. "You seem lost or something. Are you from around here?"

"No, just visiting. I'm Caleb," He reaches out and they shake hands.

"From where?" She asks. "Actually I think I've seen you before," she motions towards Tobias.

"I doubt you have," Tobias begins. "We are from a _very_ different kind of town."

She gives a soft smile. "I can tell. Where I come from, they'd call you all dauntless," pointing to me, Mom, and Tobias, "And Caleb erudite."

Someone knows what we know! She must be a run-away also! I can't hold my relief in, "That's where we're from!"

"Well in that case," she begins, "Let me actually introduce myself!" She looks happy. "I'm Adelaide but you can call me Addy. I was born in Amity, but at my choosing ceremony two years ago, I chose Dauntless. Long story short, I didn't make it through initiation and became factionless, so I just decided to leave the city in hopes of finding something better than a life of poverty. As you can see, I found it!"

"So you and I must have been in the same transfer training group," Tobias says. "That's where you would have seen me." Addy nods. "I'm Tobias, but you can call me Four."

After the rest of introductions and getting acquainted, she leads us to an apartment that she lives alone in. I must say, I'm impressed. She came here without any knowledge of how to live here and seems to be doing pretty well. She says she easily found a job where she gets paid a good deal of something called money. I just assume that its sort of like the points we get in Dauntless to spend each month. She motions to us to sit at a table and she puts a pizza in the oven. Being in Dauntless, I have learned to love pizza. And hamburgers. And cake. Who am I kidding? I love all the food there!

Addy takes a seat in the fifth open chair and folds her hands on the table. "You guys have to listen closely," she says sternly. "Some lady named Jeanine from our city has people who work for her all over town to bring back anyone who possibly had run away." I shouldn't be surprised. She's so smart, that she must have known that people run-away every once in a while; even though, I didn't even know. "You guys either need to quickly learn how to blend in or risk getting taken back."

"We can't go back," I say as I lean forward. "Can you help us however you can?"

"Of course, but there's something really important. Do you guys know what divergence is?" Everyone but Caleb nods. He looks confused. It looks like he might be yelling at himself in his head for not knowing something that seems to him to be common knowledge because the rest of us know. "Well if one of you is divergent, and the leaders know, they _will_ find you at all costs. And they _will _kill you. That's what happened to my friend Gwen. . ." she trails off.

"Then we need to be hidden," Mom says.

"Mom, we'll be fine. I'm not scared," I interject.

"I know you're not, Beatrice, but I don't want them taking you and Tobias away to kill you. And I most certainly don't want to die that way."

Addy looks dumbfounded. "All three of you are divergent? That's unheard of!"

We nod in unison then Caleb stands up frustrated. "What is divergent?" he yells. "How come I've never learned about it? Why did the Erudite withhold information from me?"

Addy stands up and reaches for him, "Because its a secret and rare condition. The leaders there thought it to be dangerous and they try to kill anyone who happens to be one. Your family hasn't told you in order to protect you. They were just being brave, being dauntless." Caleb sighs understandingly.

"But what does it mean? What is it?" he asks.

"We don't know," our mother says to him, "but I really wish I did."

Just as she finishes her sentence, three forceful, evenly spaced pounds come at Addy's door. Oh no.

**A/N: What do you think?! I know that I've been writing this story as mostly adventure, and I plan to write more fluffy romance stuff in this story. If you think there isn't enough of it though, just let me know! I love feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right now, this story has 4 reviews. FOUR like Tobias! haha Get it? Sorry, I'll shut up now. Enjoy the story.**

I stare wide-eyed at the door. I know that at any second Eric may burst through the door and do some crazy ninja kick to my face. To be honest, I'm so scared that I think I may pee my pants. I have no idea what I should do considering there's nowhere for me to hide and not enough time to escape, so I just recline and await the inevitable.

Addy stands up. Her knees are pretty shaky. She must be thinking what I'm thinking. She's from Amity, she's not brave like we are. That's when my Abnegation kicks in, and I decide to get the door so she doesn't have to. "I'll get it, Addy. You can just sit," I say as calmly as I can muster.

She doesn't object even slightly. Rather, she just sits down and gives me a grateful half smile and folds her hands in her lap. After a deep breath, I open the door as I slowly exhale. The person I face isn't Eric, but instead. . . someone I don't know. "May I help you?" I ask fearing that he'll grab me and take me away at any moment.

"Nathan! Oh thank goodness," Addy comes running and throws her arms around this mystery man 'Nathan.' "You scared the crap out of us! What are you doing here?"

He eyes me suspiciously before saying, "They're everywhere. People looking for runaways." He seems worried yet brave. I know that he's talking about Jeanine's employees. They must be looking for us, and I wonder why they haven't found me yet since I have the tracking serum flowing through my bloodstream.

"How did they get here so quickly?" Addy asks alarmed.

I clear my throat. "Um. . ." I begin, "They recently injected me with a tracking serum."

"Well we need to flush it out then!" says Nathan as he steps into the apartment and frantically begins opening cupboards in search of something.

Addy rolls her eyes, "It's over here." She pulls out a little bottle from between couch cushions and screws off the cap, then hands it to me. I don't know if I can trust these people. I mean, I just met them a few minutes ago! To drink this exotic fluid, or not to drink. That is my question. I look over at my mom in silent question and she carefully nods her head. I trust her, and I am dauntless. I hastily bring the bottle to my lips, tip my head back, and take a nice big swig. Immediately, I rush to the bathroom.

"That worked fast," Nathan states the obvious. "Now we have to leave," I hear him say as I pee in the bathroom. When I get out, they're all crowded around a bookshelf. Strange.

Addy pulls on two books and the shelves open up like doors. _Oh, that's because they are doors! And those books were the door handles! _I think to myself. "We're going to go into these tunnels to hide." Nobody questions her, but I can't help but notice that our group is missing one person.

"Isn't Nathan coming?"

"No," Caleb answers me. "He went back to his apartment. There's no need for him to hide because he's not one of us. He's actually from this city, and happens to just be a nice neighbor."

Although he says that like he's fond of Nathan, I know my brother, and I can see that relieved look in his eyes that he won't have to compete for Addy's attention. He places a hand at the small of her back and steps through the bookshelf doors into the dark tunnel. The rest of us follow through willingly, and Tobias, the last one through, shut the doors. The darkness that it creates doesn't scare me but comforts me. This, the darkness, is what I have come to love and call my home. Tobias takes my hand and kisses my cheek, and we follow Addy's lead until she comes to an abrupt stop after about ten minutes.

"It's getting late. There's cots in a room off to the side here, so we can sleep here for tonight then keep moving in the morning."

Until she said that, I didn't even notice how tired I am. It's been a long day full of fighting off bad guys, speeding over water, and walking through dark secret tunnels. _This must be what superheros' average days are like, _I think as I chuckle to myself.

We all shuffle around in the dark bumping into one another while we arrange our cots and prepare to go to sleep. My clothes are beginning to get stinky from my sweaty body. I really need to shower and get some clean clothes, and when Tobias pulls me into a hug and I smell a musty odor, I can't help but think he needs the same things.

He releases me from the hug, and I sink down onto the cot I laid out for myself that I happened to place conveniently _right_ next to Tobias's. He lies down next to me, and I curl into his side. I am very glad that it's dark in here because now I don't have to be self conscious knowing my mom and brother watch me. In here, they can't see me. He is nice and warm. I miss his lips, so I fix that by coming close, and kissing him slowly. It feels like ages since we could fully relax, so we take advantage of this moment. His arms wrap tightly around my waist, and I place my hands on his chest. We simply continue to kiss slowly and passionately. Nothing more, nothing less. I am content and so is he.

Tobias leans his forehead against mine. "Tris?" he whispers.

"Yeah?"

His breathing is heavy and his body trembles. Secretly, I love that I can do that to him. I love that he takes off his tough-as-nails mask for me in these moments. I smile to myself. He's too perfect. I run my fingers along the the muscles on his chest and look up to his eyes. "I might be in love with you," he whispers smiling a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or chart or something."

I feel his laughter against my body, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing behind my ear. "Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

I laugh a bit. "Then you should know better."

"Fine," he decides. "Then I love you."

"Mmm," I smile a goofy girly smile, "I love you too." I kiss him for as long as I want because in this moment, nothing else matters. Not the war in Abnegation, not the people hunting us down, and not my family five feet away. Just me and Tobias. His hands slide comfortably into my back pockets, and he gives my neck one last kiss. I press my face into his shoulder, close my eyes, and peacefully drift off to sleep with the person I love.

**A/N: I have the next chapter all planned out, so I just have to type it up! I might have it up tomorrow. Well, since its 12:50 am, I guess I should say that I might have it up later today. Like, after I get some sleep!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now, I know I said that I have a 'cool' idea for what's going to happen next, but I thought I'd do this super short filler chapter to give you a little information regarding everything. If you want to skip straight to the action, you probably can just go to chapter 8 and not miss anything important.**

I wake up because there's a light that seems to be shining right in my face, but when I open my eyes, I realize that its just Addy sitting with a flashlight. All three of them are awake already, making Tobias and I the last of the pack to wake up.

Addy's talking to Mom and Caleb about the tunnels, and I can't help but be curious too. _Who could have dug these? And why did they feel the need to? _I wonder.

Tobias and I sit up and join the conversation.

Caleb asks, "And Jeanine and her little worker bees don't know about this tunnel system?"

"They don't have a clue. All they know is that when they come looking for people, they can't find them, " Addy smirks.

That's when I speak up, "How many people _do_ know about them?"

She looks over to me, "Currently, there's eleven runaways here that we know of who know about them. Plus, about six other people because their runaway friends told them just in case they had to disappear into them for some time, then they could cover for them."

I nod in understanding.

"Since everyone's up now, I think we should keep moving, and get you guys into a shower and some clean clothes!" She says scrunching her nose. "The store I work for has an employee locker room in the back, you could shower there, and I'll get you some clothes."

"Thank you so much for all your help," Mom says appreciatively.

We all stand up and pile our cots back up. Addy swings her arm in a direction down the tunnel, "Follow me!" she says and begins to skip. Caleb's face twists into a goofy smile as he watches her until she settles down and begins to walk again.

"Pretty cute huh, Caleb?" my mom whispers and nudges him. He blushes. "Well what are you waiting for? Walk next to her and make conversation!"

He shoves his hands deep into his pockets trying to look casual and falls into step next to Addy. I can see his shoulders fall after a deep breath before he says, "Do you know how to plan a space party?"

She gives him a really confused look like he's an alien. "Um. . . no."

"You planet," he says shyly with a crooked half smile. Addy bursts into a fit of flirty giggles. How she found that attractive, I have no idea. If someone ever said that to me, I'd probably break their nose then ask why they're so nerdy.

Tobias takes my hand, leans towards me, then whispers in my ear, "That was the weirdest thing I have ever heard in my life."

"Well that's Caleb for ya," I murmur back.

Tobias and I walk hand in hand next to my mother. We stay silent as we follow Caleb and Addy's lead and listen to their unusual flirting. When we reach a door, Addy finally turns around and tells us that this is where we will be showering. We all shuffle in and go to the side matching our gender, and take showers. With my towel wrapped around me, I step out of the shower, and Addy is waiting there with clean clothes in her arms for me.

"Seeing that you're Dauntless, I assumed you would want black. . ." she says almost as a question.

I nod. "Thank you."

We sit around and wait for everyone to finish up. The last to come out is Caleb, and the moment he exits the shower room, he looks at Mom. His eyes widen and jaw drops.

**This story has gotten 830 views but only 5 reviews! I'm greedy! I want more reviews! ;)**

**Someone FAVORITED my story today! I think I almost died! :) You know who you are, thank you so much! **

**Wow, each of those sentences ended with an exclamation point. Calm down, calm down.**


	8. Chapter 8

**In case you happen to be one of those people who decided to skip right to this chapter, I'll just begin by repeating the last sentences of chapter 7.**

We sit around and wait for everyone to finish up. The last to come out is Caleb, and the moment he exits the shower room, he looks at Mom. His eyes widen and jaw drops.

"Your neck!" he rushes over to her. "How long has it been swollen like that?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe a few days. Why?"

"I'm just being careful, Mom. Have you been having any headaches, joint pains, or anything else unusual happening to you?"

She responds immediately with, "Yes, headaches. And I've been really tired lately but haven't gotten a lot of sleep because of the night sweats I've been getting recently. Plus, I have all of this strange bruising on my legs." She begins to roll up her pants to show Caleb. "But I think they're just from climbing the fence or something."

"I don't think so. We need to get you to a hospital right away," he says looking panicked.

"Why?" I ask.

"I'm not sure because I've only seen it in books, but. . . I think Mom may have leukemia."

My heart suddenly beats faster. "Alright, let's go." Tobias squeezes my hand and fingers little circles on my palm as we maneuver through our secret underground tunnels. We eventually emerge in some sort of dump but still have the hospital within our range of vision. Surprisingly, my mom looks calm and not worried at all. She didn't put up a fight to not go or insist that she's ok. Rather, she just trusted Caleb and let us worry about her.

When we enter the hospital, I'm relieved to see that it is set up just like our infirmary in Dauntless. I don't feel like an outsider here. My mom checks in, then is told to wait in a room creatively known as the 'Waiting Room.' Caleb and Addy wait with her while Tobias and I walk across the street to a place called 'McDonalds' to buy food with a green piece of paper Addy gave us.

"They have hamburgers here!" I say in excitement when I finally get a good look at the menu. The boy working at the counter gives me and 'are you stupid?' look. I roll my eyes. _He should just let me be excited_, I think to myself.

We order, get our burgers and fries, then sit down at a table. Tobias begins talking to me, but really, all I can think about is sinking my teeth into the juicy burger in front of my lips.

"Tris," he says snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah?"

"I asked how you think we're gonna make it out here," he states.

I look up at the ceiling thoughtfully. We have no way to prove we've gotten an education, no concept of how much dollars are worth, and no idea how this society works. In addition, Jeanine's people will continue to search until they find us. "To be honest, I don't think we have a shot at survival," I say finally.

"I couldn't agree more," Tobias says plainly, "but I think we should enjoy this freedom we have for as long as we can."

I respond the same way he just did. "I couldn't agree more."

"In that case," his eyebrows go up mischievously. He then leans across the little, round table and gives me a big smooch. "I love you."

I smile, "I love you too!" After we finish eating, we go back to the hospital and sit in the waiting room to wait for my mom to come out with the results given by the doctor. Caleb and Addy are nowhere in sight. He rests his hand on my knee, and we continue casual conversation.

"We haven't had much time to just talk," I state, "so this is nice." Tobias stays silent but still nods. I lean my head onto his shoulder not because I'm tired, I just like being close to him, and he knows it and appreciates it. He reaches to a side table to grab a magazine and begins flipping through it. The entire thing is just filled with different types of jobs. I can't help but be mesmerized by the amount of choices there are. "If you hadn't been born in a faction, what job do you think you would have chosen for yourself?" I ask.

He flips back a couple pages and points to a picture. "I would have become an Army soldier," he smiles with pride. He didn't even have to think about my question because he had already asked himself and decided. "What about you?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "There's just too many to choose from," I say with a slight chuckle.

He accepts the answer and moves on, "Would you want to have a family?"

That question I don't have to think about. I already have my response. "Yeah, in a few years, but" I hesitate, but then don't add what I planned on saying.

"But, what?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say. "I realized that it sounded cheesy, so I just chose not to say it." I nervously give him a reassuring look.

"Well now that I know that _you_ know its cheesy, I won't be afraid to laugh at it! Go on, you can say it," he says.

"Ok. . ." I begin, "I was going to say, Yeah, in a few years, but. . . only if you're with me."

Tobias gives me big googly eyes. I nervously laugh awaiting his response, and his deep voice rumbles, "I'd _love_ to have a family with you in a few years, Tris."

I bring my head off of his shoulder, look him straight in the eye, and firmly say, "Good."

Tobias leans nice and close to me hovering in front of my lips. I can feel his breath and crave for the distance to be closed. He reaches with one hand to cup my face and one finger begins to stroke behind my ear. I still wait for him to close the distance, but instead, my lips are left bare and kisses my neck over and over again. He knows how much I love that. How much it drives me crazy.

I don't care that people could come through the door at any moment and see us. I can wholeheartedly say that I wouldn't mind one bit.

"Tobias. . ." I utter quietly. That's his cue. He looks lovingly into my eyes then kisses my lips._ It's about time_, is all I think the moment they touch._ I love him, I love him, I love him_. His head turns just slightly more to the right and his tongue slips ever so slightly into my mouth. _Mmm... _I think.

Slowly, he pulls back. _No... Come back here_, I think. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself," he says.

_Now I'm giggling like Addy! Goodness gracious_. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. I love you," I say.

"I love you too," his hand returns to the same spot on my knee to rest.

That's the moment when a doctor walks through the door. At first I think nothing of him, but then he sits down right next to us. I look at him expecting him to talk. "Are you Beatrice?" he asks me. I nod. "Alright. I'm Dr. Medd. Well, your mother had early symptoms of cancer, and it's practically unheard of that they were caught so soon. Your brother must be pretty smart. Anyways, she has what's called Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, or ALL. With her permission, we'd like to begin treatment as soon as possible considering this disease worsens quickly."

I sit dumbfounded. My mom has leukemia. She needs to be treated now. Could this be happening at a worse time?

"She has asked to see you," he says standing up and motioning us towards the door he just came out of. On our way down the hall, he adds in, "We won't be able to start surgeries until we find a bone marrow donor of her matching blood type, and since AB- is so rare, it could be a while."

Questions begin tumbling out of my mouth, and I can barely control myself. "How long do you think until a donor pops up? How soon does she need the bone marrow transplant? Like how bad is the leukemia? Will she die? Can anyone be a donor who has the same blood type? Can I get my blood type tested?" My heart is seriously racing, and I lean into Tobias to keep from falling over.

The doctor looks completely calm as if nothing is out of the ordinary. But he's wrong. My mom having cancer is very out of the ordinary. "It could be months or years until we find an eligible donor. She'll need her transplant within the next couple years, but the sooner, the better. I'm sure she'd like to be cancer free ASAP. Don't worry, she's not going to die any time soon. And yes, if you'd like to find out if you are an eligible donor, be my guest."

He opens a door and I see my mom sitting cross legged on a bed. "Hey Bea," she says softly and I drop Tobias's hand to give her a hug. "The doctor says we can leave the hospital until a donor pops up," she says as she comfortingly rubs her hand up and down my back.

"Alright, but first, I'm going to see if I'm an eligible bone marrow donor for you," I say, and tears come to her eyes.

"Thank you."

When we exit the white room, I see Dr. Medd down the hallway. I turn to my mom and say, "I'm gonna go talk to him now. You can go find Caleb and tell him the news."

I begin walking off when Tobias grabs my hand, "I'm going to get tested too."

**What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

Tobias and I walk up to a desk and a cute, little old lady with curly white hair hands us each a questionnaire to fill out. I must say, the list is _mighty_ long. I take a deep breath and read the first question to myself. It says, 'Are you feeling healthy and well today?' I grunt inside. I bring the pencil to the paper and check the 'yes' box. I move on to many, many more seemingly pointless questions.

'Have a tattoo?' Yes.

'Ear or body piercing?' Yes.

'Recently been outside the United States or Canada?' No.

Blah, blah, blah.

'Have any of your relatives had Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease?' _What the heck is that? I'll go with _No.

'Have tested positive for the AIDS/HIV virus?' No.

Finally, the questions are over, and I give the nurse my form. "Photo ID?" she says in a monotone voice without ever looking up at me.

"Does it matter what the ID is for?" I ask knowing my Dauntless ID is the only one I have on me.

"I suppose not." I hand it to her. She looks at the picture, at me, then back at the picture. "Since you're only 16, you need a parents permission to donate. Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all," I say. "My mother's in the waiting room. I can go get her if you'd like. She's the one I'm hoping to be a match with to donate my bone marrow."

"Touching," she says still in that boring monotone voice. "No, we can get her permission when we find out if you are a match." Tobias then steps up to the counter, hands her his form, and shows her his Dauntless ID. She simply nods and hands it back to him. "That's all the paperwork I have for now. Please head to room 46 to have your blood type tested."

I smile at that number. 4 and 6. The perfect match.

The process to get tested is fairly simple. We walk in, the make us wash our hands, they give us each this thing with a pointed blade to prick our fingertips, then we just squeeze some blood into some sort of testing dish. And poof! That's it.

The nurses took our blood into a back room to have an expert look at the colors and stuff to figure out what our blood types are.

A blond, chubby nurse walks back in with a paper. "So, I understand that you were both hoping that you'd have AB negative blood in order to donate marrow to Natalie Prior?" We both nod. "You do understand that her blood type is extremely rare, and the chances of either of you being matches are very unlikely?" Again, we both nod. "Very well then. Here are your results."

She hands each of us a set of papers with a bunch of facts about us and our blood on them. I begin to become excited. _I must be a match. I mean, I am in fact her daughter, so that must count for something! _

I quickly scan everywhere searching for my bloodtype results.

My heart sinks.

"O positive," I say aloud. My chest just hurts, and I start choking up. I got my hopes up for nothing. Tears roll down my face. "What will we do now?" I choke out. "I can't just sit back and wait for a donor to come crawling out of the woodwork! I can't just watch her die either!"

Tobias puts an arm around me and kisses my forehead. "I'm so sorry, Tris. It'll be okay." He rubs up and down my spin while I just shiver because of my sobbing.

"No it won't be!" I yell. "She's going to die!"

"Shh. . . shh. . . calm down, Tris. She's going to be fine." He continues to rub up and down my back. Up and down. Up and down. Slowly, I begin to calm down. I start to believe him. God will take care of my mom. She will be alright. I take a shaky deep breath. Tobias then whispers, "I'm AB negative, Tris."

I nod without my brain registering what he just said.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" I snap out of the deep thought I was lost in, but continue staring at my hands in my lap.

"I'm going to donate. Baby, _I'm_ AB negative," he says as he runs his nose along my jaw. My head jerks up. He continues to nose my jaw.

"You would do that?" I ask astonished.

"Of course," his lips are now running along my jaw. They pick up the tears still sitting there from my sobbing a few minutes ago.

The blond, chubby nurse smiles sincerely at us. "Congratulations," she says.

-PAGE BREAK-

"To a long and happy life!" Mom shouts excitedly as she runs down the dock and jumps into the murky lake after giving Tobias a great, big hug. We all come running behind her and create a huge splash. We are all having a blast celebrating together.

I can't remember the last time I swam because Abnegation considered it self-indulgent. It was probably almost ten years ago. I'm just glad that I'm able to enjoy it now.

I've gotten to know Adelaide really well in the last two hours that we have been celebrating. She's really cool. I can see why Caleb likes her, and I approve. Not that he needs my approval, I just feel better if I approve of the people he dates because then I'll never have the urge to strangle them then have to face Caleb's anger.

We continue to splash around in the water until sunset. At about that time, we are all pretty tired and know that we have to get back to the tunnels soon because we can't risk getting spotted. But instead of leaving right away, we are all sprawled out on the sand relaxing and enjoying the view of the sunset.

Tobias takes my hand and whispers in my ear, "Wanna go back in the water for a few minutes? Just together?"

There's something about the way he asks that makes it impossible for me to turn the offer down. I stand up and my lips curl into a smile. The perfect mirror of his expression. We walk into the water, and I can't help but feel the eyes of Caleb, Mom, and Addy on my back.

"Don't worry about them," Tobias says as if he can read my mind. "Caleb's got my back. He said he'd usher them into the tunnel so you and I could have a few minutes alone."

I squint my eyes and the gorgeous body in front of me and say, "Sure," sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. "What'd you threaten him with? He'd never leave us alone. He's not _that_ trusting!"

Tobias smiles mischievously and chuckles in his deep, sexy voice. "I just said, 'I'm helping your mother. The least you could do is let me have ten minutes alone with your sister.' and he just said, 'Fine."

"Ah," I begin, "I think you were just looking for a proper 'thank you' from me."

"Maybe I was, but you can't prove it." He shrugs those perfectly toned shoulders.

I'm probably drooling by now. The guy I love is standing shirtless in front of me; consequently, my self control has gone right out the window.

I step toward him and place my hands on his chest. Slowly, I move them up to his shoulders and down his arms feeling the muscles. I watch where my hands are touching, not at his eyes. He places his hands on my hips and lets me run my hands over him.

When I glance at his eyes once, I think I see that maybe he's enjoying this, but I just assume I'm only seeing things. Because there is _no way _he could possibly be enjoying this as much as I am!

My fingertips then run over his chest again and gracefully go to his abs. "Tris. . ." he moans.

"No moaning, Tobias!" I say with a smirk and playfully shove him.

"I'll do whatever I want!"

"Or really?" I ask teasingly stepping back away from him.

"Yes really!" He lifts me off the ground and I squeeze my legs around his waist. "As long as its okay with you."

I smile and nod my head quickly up and down.

"You're too cute," he says. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say bringing my lips to his. My legs squeeze tighter and his strong arms are wrapped around my body. Tobias slides his tongue lightly across my lower lip.

Our kisses are hot and passionate. He breaks away in need for air and begins planting kisses along my neck instead. He drives me absolutely, completely, insanely crazy.

There is a loud beeping sound, then I hear Caleb shouting, "That's it! Your time's up!"

"What a killjoy." I groan.

**Caleb made me laugh! That is totally something my protective step-dad would do! Haha :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I officially have 15 people following my story! Thank you so much! You guys are the people are write for, so I hope you enjoy :)**

I sit in the waiting room waiting for my mom and boyfriend to come out of surgery. Okay, I guess I'm exaggerating a bit. Tobias isn't in 'surgery'. He's just in a hospital room (under anesthesia so he's not in pain) getting a giant needle poked into the back of his pelvic bone! To be honest, I'm panicking more than a little. The doctors said that he would probably feel a little pain for a couple weeks, but he said he didn't mind. He is so strong.

My mom is strong too. Stronger than I ever expected her to be. I didn't know that Grandma was a Dauntless leader who had encouraged my mom to choose a different faction when she discovered her divergence. She left her family and everything she knew and loved to become someone completely different. That takes a lot of bravery.

Right now though, I am worried for her even though I know that she is stronger than I could ever be. She was _celebrating_ yesterday because she knew she'd be getting this transplant, not being afraid or chickening out.

Dr. Medd told me about how the process will happen. They're going to take Tobias's marrow in blood bags to my mom's room. They will then infuse the marrow through a central line surgically inserted directly into a vein in her chest. This infusion should take approximately an hour they guessed.

Caleb sits next to me, and he's not worried because the statistics/success rate of this procedure comfort him. Not me though. I'm not an Erudite; I don't find comfort in numbers, and I don't trust these people with my mother's life.

I can't help but feel uncomfortable sitting next to Caleb since he saw me making out with Tobias last night. We don't even talk about it. Really, we don't talk at all. We don't try to catch up on what each other has been up to after the choosing ceremony. We are just silent. Part of me wishes that Addy hadn't gone out to get doughnuts because then there would be conversation instead of awkward silence. The other part of me though, is glad that she's getting breakfast seeing my stomach is roaring like a lion.

We sit in silence for ten more minutes and just read the magazines lying around. After that torturously uncomfortable time, Addy's back with four chocolate long johns. One for each of us and one for Tobias. She also holds three pink peonies in a vase.

"Sorry I took longer than I expected. I decided to stop at my apartment to pick some flowers from my window box for your mom." The last sentence she says shyly and a little unsure of herself.

"That's sweet," I respond. "I'm sure she'll love them. Good idea, Addy."

We dig into the doughnuts like hungry animals, and I swear the nurse was watching, waiting for the moment when our mouths were all stuffed to walk into the room to talk to us.

"Are you the family and friends of Natalie Prior and Four Eaton?" she says reading their names off of her clipboard.

We all take a second to swallow and wipe the frosting off our lips with napkins. "Yes," Caleb manages to get out.

"Alright. I have some updates about the patients."

We wait in anticipation while she flips to the right paper on her clipboard with the information about them. She's must just be someone the sent out to tell us the news and not actually involved in either of the procedures.

"Natalie is doing great. Her body is taking to the donor marrow very well. She's not in any pain, and this transplant should eliminate her cancer cells after a couple months of chemotherapy and radiation."

_Good_, I think. I couldn't stand worrying about what may have happened to her otherwise. _But what's going on with Tobias?_

"Four will be as good as new also. He should recover from the back pain in a couple weeks as you already know, but my records do say that he had an allergic reaction. It's routine for us to keep them in the hospital for a couple hours after the donation just in case these things happen, so its a good thing that we didn't give into his wishes and let him come out to be with you guys," she says with a calm smile.

"He'll be okay though, right?" I ask.

"Oh, of course. And the insurance covers the medicine he needed to counter the reaction, so you won't have to worry about that. Dr. Medd plans on having him stick around two or three hours just to make sure he's healed properly form the donation and reaction."

Caleb pats my shoulder. "That's good huh, Tris?" That was the first time he's spoken to me all day, but I try not to make it seem like I'm not surprised or anything by the communication and contact.

"Very good," I smile at him. I'm glad he's trying to put last night behind us.

The nurse speaks up again. "Natalie is still in surgery, but if you'd like to visit with Four, you may."

"Lead the way!" I say with excitement as I walk towards the door she came out of.

The nurse walks with brisk, purposeful steps, and her blue pants swish quietly back and forth with every step she takes. She leads Caleb, Addy, and I down a series of twisting and turning halls until she suddenly turns off into a room on our right.

Immediately I notice how uniform everything is in it. The floors are white. The walls are white. The curtains are white. The sheets on the bed are white. But there's a tanned man with bright blue eyes who throws the whole white theme off. He looks thrilled to see me. Tobias.

"Hey, Tris!"

"We don't get a greeting?" Addy says sarcastically putting a hand on her chest pretending to be hurt by his lack of acknowledging her. She's goofy and fun to be around. I'm glad we met her.

"Oh. Hey, Addy," he nods to her. "Caleb," he nods towards him as well. "Now come give me a hug, Tris!" he says excitedly.

I chuckle and lean over to give him a hug then choose to just sit next to him on the bed. Caleb and Adelaide take the chairs and scoot them closer to the bed so we can all talk together. Caleb opens the box of doughnuts then says with enthusiasm, "Finally! We can finish eating these!" We all laugh and lean over to grab or left-overs while Tobias grabs his full one.

Caleb turns to Tobias, "So how was getting your butt stabbed, man?"

"Definitely not one of my favorite things to do," he responds with a chuckle.

"But thank you for it," I say. Caleb nods in agreement. I rest my head on Tobias's shoulder, and we all wait there until Mom is finally done with her surgery, so we can go see her.

**I know, lame ending to the chapter. Sorry about that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was busy writing poetry and didn't want to stop, but I'm back now, so don't fret!**

After Mom had come out of surgery, we sat and talked in her room with her for an hour, then we had to leave so she could rest. Dr. Medd plans on keeping her at the hospital for a couple nights to keep an eye on her, so we are chilling in the tunnels for the rest of the day.

There's not much to do down here, and Tobias doesn't like the confinement of the tunnels, so goes into the locker room to take a shower while I just sit on the ground and think. I pick up some dirt and let it sift between my fingers and stare at a spot on the wall.

I wonder about what hole my dad might be in right now or if he even is still alive. He trusted Marcus and probably still does since Eric made sure that they handcuffed Marcus too, so my dad wouldn't suspect his betrayal. I miss my dad, but at the same time, I am angry with him for not seeing Marcus's evil side. If he had, he could have helped Tobias from getting beaten when he was little.

I don't dwell on that topic for too long because I know that I will never see my dad again. He is in a prison, and I am starting a new life here in Benton Harbor.

I continue grabbing dirt and letting it sift through my fingers. I don't want to think anymore. I'm not _really_ starting a new life in Benton Harbor. What I'm actually doing is hiding underground like a coward hoping that no one comes looking for me. Sometimes I disgust myself.

Addy and Caleb sit silently as well with his arm around her.

Caleb turns to her and breaks the silence, "I would tell you a chemistry joke or something, but all the good ones Argon."

I roll my eyes, but Addy seems to enjoy his 'charm' since she giggles then cuddles closer to him.

I decide to just ignore them and wait for Tobias to come back from his shower. After about another fifteen minutes have passed, I begin to wonder what's taking him so long. He never takes half-hour showers, but I just brush the thought off and assume that he's just putting off returning the the confinement of these tunnels. I don't blame him for not liking them. I mean, I can stand up straight as I walk through them, but Tobias, he has to hunch over a bit because he's about two inches taller than the tunnel is in some spots.

I continue waiting. I miss him and want someone to talk to. I pull the knife out from the waistband of my pants and casually pick out the dirt from under my nails with it. I don't worry about accidentally cutting the sensitive skin there because I'm not afraid of pain.

Five minutes later. . . still no Tobias.

I continue waiting and think that maybe he forgot to grab a set of clothes to change into. "Caleb, maybe Tobias just forgot to grab clothes to change into. Can you take some to him please?"

Caleb shoots me an annoyed look for interrupting his snuggle time with Addy, but he seems to understand why I'm worried. "Sure," he says. He slips away from Addy, grabs Tobias's clothes from my outstretched hands, then walks into the locker room.

A couple seconds later, I hear a loud thud that sort of sounds like someone falling over, then a voice shouting, "I found another one! He came from a hidden door!"

"Good work, boy! Maybe the others are through that doorway too!" another voice shouts to the first one.

Immediately, I begin to panic. Someone's here looking for us, and by their conversation, it seems as if they already had Tobias and were just waiting for the rest of us to come out from hiding. Addy and I look at each other. Tears are streaming down her face; she must have heard Caleb fall to the ground. I only utter one word, "No."

"We have to get out of here," she says trembling.

"I'm not going to let them hurt Tobias and my brother!" I snap at her in an angry whisper. I'm appalled that she would even consider leaving two men behind. Especially the ones that I care about more than any other.

"But if we don't get out of here, they'll kill us."

Bravely, I state, "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

I stand up and make my way toward the door with the knife clutched in my right hand ready to use it at any moment. Addy doesn't follow me though. Instead, she starts running the opposite direction down the tunnels. _She's so selfish_, I think. When I joined Dauntless, I was trying to get rid of my Abnegation mindset, but I now agree with Tobias: I am bravest when I am selfless.

Addy on the other hand, is neither brave nor selfless.

I kick the door down surprising the man holding a gun on the other side. Before he can knock me out like I can now see is what he did to Caleb, I let my knife fling from my hands and it lands straight in his forehead. He doesn't die right away, but I know he will soon. I walk over to his fallen body and yank my knife from his skull and wipe the blood off on his shirt.

When I turn around the corner of the room to look for Tobias and help him, I feel a sudden, harsh pain in the side of my head. I begin to lose consciousness, but not before I see Tobias all tied up but wide awake and witnessing my faint. He jerks forward instinctively to try to help me, but it doesn't work since he's bound to a pole.

My eyes slip closed.

-PAGE BREAK-

I wake up and try to roll over and yawn, but I can't. There's something tied around my mouth and I am chained face up on a table. I remember what happened in the locker room, but I was unconscious for everything after that; therefore, I can't help but wonder, _What is going on?_

**I'd love your input. If anyone has any brilliant ideas for what should happen next, that'd be awesome, but if not, I'm just going to write what I planned.**


End file.
